


Do I have to do everything here?

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Fictober20 [28]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Yup, this was a good mission
Series: Fictober20 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Do I have to do everything here?

“Do I have to do everything here?” Daniel called over to Jack.

It was another sand planet, with another set of ridiculous numbers and letters attached to it, another view with no one for miles and a lot of old sandy entrances to underground tunnels. Daniel was once again setting up the mountain of equipment he juggled through the gate, along with Sam, who couldn’t say ‘no’ to Daniel, and Teal’c, who stoically glared ahead, oblivious to everyone but Daniel that it was irritating him. 

As soon as they arrived on the planet, Jack had sent Sam and Teal’c to secure the perimeter, something he was deeply regretting now, he wished he could have either one of them to distract him from the oncoming headache. 

“Yup.” Jack replied.

“Jack, come on--” He started, as Sam approached the pair, who was soon within hearing distance.

“Remember what happened the last time?” Jack said, with a grin appearing on his face. “With your whatchamacallit?” as Sam came and stood beside him.

“All clear, sir.” she said, with a smile to him. 

“That whatchamacallit was a three-thousand-dollar piece of equipment.” Daniel argued.

“Three thousand?!” Jack exclaimed and a look to Sam, he quipped. “You’d think they’d build it a bit better for three thousand dollars.” Sam smirked and looked down, trying to contain the laugh. It was obvious Jack was winding up Daniel, which he loved to do and Daniel never caught on that the incessant teasing was out of fondness. 

“It was delicate!” Daniel snapped “That was the point in it!” 

“You know what I could buy with three thousand dollars?” Jack continued. “Huge honking guns.” His arms going out to a wide stance in the air, while Sam looked at him and smiled warmly.

“No, you couldn’t.” Daniel snapped back.

His arms came down and he looked disappointed. “No, I couldn’t.” He agreed heavily “But I could buy Carter a new laptop.” He said, with a smile to her.

“Thank you, sir,” she replied, giving him her megawatt smile.

“Favouritism.” Daniel muttered, unaware of their flirting.

“What was that?” Jack called over, having heard it just fine.

“Nothing.” he said in reply, as Teal’c approached with a nod of his head to confirm all was clear.

“Here, let me help you.” Sam offered, coming over to Daniel and offering her hand. 

“Thank you,  _ Sam _ .” Daniel replied.

“See, now,  _ that _ is why she’s my favourite.” Jack quipped. His statement earned him a glare from Daniel, a blush from Sam, and a raised eyebrow from Teal’c.

Yup, this was going to be a good mission. 


End file.
